This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to a first-in-first-out buffer. Computer systems may make use of first-in-first-out buffer systems to facilitate communication between components. The amount of information to be communicated between components of computer systems is increasing. As the amount of information to be communicated increases, the need for management of first-in-first-out buffer systems may also increase.